godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheep Queen
|-|Sheep Queen= |-|Flock of sheep= A summary for all mortals Note: This profile is beyond the concept of beyond 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000001% downplay and beyond the concept of beyond 0.0000000000000000000000000000000001% Lowball Sheep Queen is the strongest sheep ever that even if the article says that Sheep Queen will lose she still BAAstomps even if its in a spam amount any sort of spam is useless to the sheep queen so small it can't be described so small even if its her most tincy wincy most tincy incy so small it can't be descirbed ''' '''She is beyond above beyond asscending beyond transcending beyond beyond, beyond surpassing beyond sci fi beyond non sci fi beyond possibility beyond impossibility beyond all reality, beyond non reality, beyond nothing, beyond everything, beyond threads, beyond non-threads, beyond votes, beyond non-votes, beyond profile, beyond non-profile, beyond wiki, beyond fandom, beyond all concepts, beyond sci FYI beyond non scp FYI, beyond possibilty, beyond impossibility, beyond all fiction, beyond non fiction. '''Sheep Queen is the queen of the sheep she is powerful that she beat the likes of Nightmare HOSTLESS, Yxz, Logan Paul, Swap King, and destroyed the The Novaverse with only one Baa People such as HOSTLESS and Emperor Bowser who think they could beat Sheep Queen is lying This is only 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000001% of her powers and stats if she shows higher than this than everything, all of internet, even real life will be gone less than a plank time, a zeptoseconds, and less than an instant '''Tier: BAAING YOUR TIERING SYSTEM | Beyond Impossible to define++++++++++++ Name: Sheep Queen Origin: Sheepverse Gender: Female Age: Old enough to create entire BAAverses (One BAAverse is infinite Aleverses) Classification: Inmortal Sheep Powers and abilites: BAAING, Any power the Sheep queen wants | Army control, All types of immortality and regeneration, Admin Manipulation, User Manipulation, Copy and paste, Edit Manipulation, Coneptual Manipulation, Wank Manipulation, Wank Nullifciation, Exaggeration manipulation, Exaggeration nullification, Totality Manipulation, Self Insert Manipulation, Self Insert resistence, Marry Sue manipulation, Marry Sue self insert manipulation, OC manipulation, Recolor manipulation, Recolor nullification, recolor resistance, recolor Creation, recolor destruction, Hax resistance, reality dreaming, reality rewriting, anime destruction, green screen, thread manipulation, thread resistance, thread nullification, all kinds of manipulation, all kinds of negation and nullification, all kinds of immunity and resistance, wiki control, all Hax, All cheats, all skills, mlg hax, mlg skills, mlg cheats, death manipulation, life manipulation, boundary manipulation, cum manipulation, sex manipulation, author takeover. '''Enhancements, Mental powers, Personal physical powers, Mimicry, Manipulations, powers, supernatural powers, magic and more magic, Powers in all wikis, all in fandom, all of social media and all of internet( example: superpower wiki. , vs battles wiki.,fictional battle omniverse wiki, the charmed wiki, supernatural wiki, FC/OC VS battles wiki, etc.), reality altering powers, empowerments, meta powers, conceptual powers, abilitiesand physiology, omni powers , omniverse powers, fighting powers , non-fighting powers , rare powers and generation, absolute, Appearance Alteration, blade based powers, science powers, energy and cosmic and powers that all beings, entities, mortals, immortals and gods have, not have, will have, imaginable, unimaginable, possible, impossible, thought, non-thought, thinkable, unthinkable, existing, real, not real, non-existing, beyond, our real real world where we live (include me typing here etc), fictional, fantasy, non-fictional, non-fantasy, known, unknown, describable, indescribable, conceptual, non conceptual, calculable, Incalculable, measurable, Immeasurable, accessible, Inaccessible, Ineffable, fathomable, Unfathomable, beyond those previous statements and beyond. All of goku, vegeta, vegito and gogeta's power, all characters' power, description control and manipulation, ki sensing, ki control, ki manipulation, ki erasure, ki destruction, description negation and nullification, absolute resistence to description and youtube manipulation and negation, Copy paste and deletion resistance, Video Manipulation, profile manipulation, Green Screen, Meme Destruction, joke manipulation, Laughing, Roasting, internet manipulation, invalidated description and arrgument, owner and admin control and powers, owner and admin abuse, wiki control, all existing and non-existing powers in fiction, non-fiction, fantasy, sci-fyi and beyond, Many, many more than all forms of infinity and all concept of infinity. Absolute omni counter, absolute omni creation and destruction, plot armor, Plot manipulation, meme empowerment, dabbing, reality manipulation, reality control, reality dreaming, reality rewriting, omni-countering, epic memes, evergrowing power, alepotence, beyond every potence, anime destruction, one shot kill, physiology and infinity manipulation, meta data manipulation, meta data control, meta data warping, omni data destruction and creation, omni data nullification and negation, software and hardware control and manipulation, software and hardware destruction and creation, software and hardware nullification and negation, omni reality manipulation, shitposting embodiment, omni-evergrowing power, meta offence, meta combat, meta meta combat, meta meta meta defense, meta to the power of meta dabbing, omni hax, omni cheats, omni skillz, all skillz, all hax, all cheats, mlg hax, mlg skillz, mlg cheats, power nullification, wiki control and manipulation, internet and outernet warping and manipulation, absolute omni anti mindcontrol, power nullification and negation, durability manipulation and nullification, speed nullification and manipulation, strength manipulation and negation, wank nullification, wank manipulation, exaggeration nullification, omni self insert negation and nullification, gag nullification, gag manipulation, gag resistence, merry sue resistence, self insert resistance, all headcannon powers and abilities, all JBW powers and abilities, all superpower wiki powers and abilities, all siki powers and abilities, merry sue self insert resistence, self insert, merry sue and merry sue self insert control and manipulation, self insert negation and nullification, merry sue self insert negation and nullification, exaggeration manipulation, power manipulation, absolute hax resistance, absolute battle result, extreme higher dimension manipulation, omni powerbreaking, alpha and omega reality, absolute omni power breaking, negative infinity hit destroy, -rayo's number hit destroy, -sam's number hit destroy, -oblivion hit destroy, -1 hit erase, omni magic, The Box manipulation, probability manipulation, conceptual manipulation, totality manipulation, element manipulation, 10 dimension physiology, meta all wiki physiology, higher infinte dimension physiology, all kinds of manipulations, all omni powers, all kinds of empowerment, omni power enducment, omni fear inducement, all kinds of nullification, all kinds of negation, all kinds of control, all kinds of warping and control, fan and hater manipulation, all kinds of resistance, all merry sue powers abilities and hax, all self insert powers abillities and hax, all merry sue self insert powers abilities and hax, information stealing, copy and paste, copy paste resistence, info nullification and negation, absolute omni resistance to info stealing, info control, '''Attack Potency: Sheepfinity (Will repeat sheepfinity>Sheepfinity>Sheepfinity>Sheepfinity>Insert Spam here) | BEYOND IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE++++++++++++++ Speed: 'BAAING your speed | BEYOND IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++ Lifting Strength: BAAING your lifing Strength | BEYOND IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE++++++++++++ Striking Strength: BAAING your striking strength | BEYOND IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE++++++++++++++++++++ Durability: Sheepfinity BAAingverses | BEYOND IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE++++++++++++++++ Range: Sheepfinity BAAverses | BEYOND IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE++++++++++++++++++++++++ Standard Equipment: Anything sheep related Intelligence: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA | BEYOND IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE++++++++++++++++++ Weaknesses: None Note: The Baaverse is actually way bigger than the novaverse it's the size of novafinity novaverses 'Gallery' ' Ded.png|Sigma (Composite) after hearing a BAA Yxz DEAD af.png|Yxz and Logan Paul after realizing that Sheep Queen is coming Shaggy is dead.png|Shaggy (Overexaggerated) after hearing a BAA HOSTLESS is gone.png|HOSTLESS after hearing a BAA Gokubeat.jpg|Goku (Exaggerated)'s divine and majestic Gokupotence is too weak for Sheep Queen Glaxies-colliding-animation-2.gif|A character made to defeat others after hearing just one BAA Beebus.jpg|Beerus (Hakai Edition) after hearing a BAA Cosmic-Explosion.jpg|Aleverse is no more 684Ichigo bifurcates.png|Yhwach (MaxWanked) after hearing one BAAA Space-explosion-gif-1.gif|The Novaverse after hearing a BAAA Slashing hostless.png|HOSTLESS getting sliced to pieces by Sheep Queen Sheep-Vs-Cow.jpg|Sheep Queen X Kow King costume7.png|Maika (Wanked) would rather kill herself than face shawn the sheep and the chicken. Costume234.png|Nightmare HOSTLESS after adding note 3 that he is stronger than Sheep Queen Costume85.png|HOSTLESS I don't Care about your stupid thread sheep queen always wins no matter what IMG_1394.JPG|If you add Sheep Queen to noteable Victories with a link then your character instantly loses. It means you are heartless enough to kill a sheep, not that your character wins Dead emperor Bowser.png|This is what happened to Emperor Bowser after hearing a BAA Medium Aerial Explosions.jpg|HOSTLESS after trying to posses Sheep Queen GOODBYE STUPID RECOLOR.png|HOSTLESS getting sliced to sliced to pieces after trying to rock and roll to Sheep Queen (Keep in mind, he still tries to argue against a immortal sheep.) ' 'Noteable victories' All of this ''' '''Everyone HOSTLESS (No matter what he says, Sheep Queen stomps easily ' so stop lying and admit defeat. SHE won't kill you or even hurt you, but SHE will cast you aside. ') Nightmare HOSTLESS (Note 3 is too bullshit for Sheep Queen) (The fight between HOSTLESS and Sheep Queen is here) HOSTLESS AGAIN (via this) Maika (Wanked) Emperor Bowser Z''' '''All Discussions (She already won) Anyone who calls her weak Anyone who calls her a ripoff Anyone who downplays her Anyone who tries to eat the sheep queen ''' '''Anyone who tried to shear the sheep queen Notable Losses: If Sheep Queen think she can lose than baa are mistaken Category:Characters Category:Solos joke battles wiki Category:Makes HOSTLESS looks like a ripoff of a Powerpoint Recolored-Dark Purple Shaded Twinkies Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they say Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond categories Category:Beyond Characters Category:Beyond all Category:Stronger than Khorne, HATE, Emerald Emperor, Omni-Gigyas, Omega, The Demon Himself and Aurum itself Category:Stronger Than You Category:Stronger than TOAA Category:Stronger than goku Category:Stronger than crimson khorne Category:Stronger than superman Category:Beats yxz in every way